Fire and Sun
by Emberfox
Summary: AU and somewhat OOC. This is a story of a she-cat. A she-cat who recently joined Thunderclan, but is also part of a prophecy. But can she and Rusty be able to face through this or would they be killed. There is romance into it. This is my first story, so review and enjoy! LongtailxOC, FirepawxOC, RavenpawxOC and eventually BluestarxLionheart
1. Prologue

**A.N: Thank you for taking your time in reading this. This is my first Fanfic so can I receive some positive feedback or even some constructive feedback. However, if you decide to flame me for any reason you will be blocked.**

**Update: Just noticed some typos and some minor errors, so I need to edit this.**

**I do not own the Warrior series, characters, plot, nor the Goddess of the Sun, Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

Prologue: Sun Goddess and Starclan… Does it add up?

Bluestar's POV

I am worried… more worried about my clan than ever before. Thunderclan has never been defeated in its own territory since I became leader & so far, we lost the Sunningrocks to Riverclan. I am relieved that none of my warriors were killed in the skirmish but still… I believe that more conflicts will appear again sooner or later. I look up at the sky, hoping that Starclan will give me a sign, a star that will twinkle to me that they heard my prayers & they have my answer. I hear paw steps from behind me and it had a familiar scent… it must be Spottedleaf. I look behind and in my relief it was Spottedleaf. "How is Mousefur?" I said to her in the wonders of what the condition of the warriors that returned from the battle. "The wounds are deep, but she is young and strong; she will heal quickly." Replied Spottedleaf as she padded next to me. "What about the others?" "They will all heal as well."

I sighed in relief but that still doesn't change the matter. "We are lucky none of our warriors were lost this time. You are a talented medicine cat Spottedleaf." I looked up at the sky once more and studied the stars and the moon. "I am troubled from tonight's defeat." I said finally. "Thunderclan has not been beaten in its own territory since I became leader." She murmured to Spottedleaf. "These are the most troubling times that Thunderclan has faced. Newleaf has officially come and there have been fewer kits. If Thunderclan is to survive, we need new warriors as soon as possible."

"But the year has just begun," Spottedleaf pointed out. "There will be more kits when greenleaf comes." I thought for a moment. _She's right. There will be more kits when greenleaf arrives but its still moons away._ "Probably," I said, "but training our young to be warriors is extensive. If Thunderclan is to defend itself, then we must have new warriors as soon as possible." I look at the sky once more… _I just hope they'll send me a sign._ "Are you asking Starclan for answers?" the tortoiseshell she-cat asked. "These are the times where we ask for the guidance of our ancient warriors." I began, telling her that in difficult times we ask our ancestors for guidance. "Have you spoken to Starclan yet?" I asked her, hoping that she had an answer. "Not for some moons."

I then saw a shooting star fly across the treetops. I then saw Spottedleaf, her tail twitching and her spine bristled. My ears perked up and kept quiet as Spottedleaf continued to gaze up. After a few moments, she lowered her head down and she turned to me. "It was a message from Starclan," she murmured, her eyes having a distant look. "A brother and sister, one of the fire and one of the sun, fire shall save the clan with the sun and the sun shall nurture the fire and save a friend ." _Fire and sun? _I thought to myself. _And what does the sun have to do with us?_ "How is fire going to save us? It's feared by all the clans so how?" "I do not know." She admitted," but this is the message Starclan has decided to share to me." My eyes are then fixed onto the medicine cat. "You have never been wrong before Spottedleaf." I said to Spottedleaf, "If Starclan answered my prayers then, then it might be so… Fire and sun will save our clan…" _I hope that this is true. I just hope this is it. If we were to survive, then we need those two.  
_

* * *

_**Thank you very much! So if you want like, review, and from the words of John Green, "Don't forget to be awesome"**_


	2. A smidge of adventure & sparks fly

**A.N: Thank you for the people who viewed the prologue. Also to Silverlightning97 thank you very much for your advice and I hope you would continue reading the story. Also, due to school and my daily life, the chapters would be delayed for a bit…at least until early or mid June where the school year ends so be patient.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series, or characters; Erin Hunter does, and Amaterasu belongs to Capcon. I do however own the O.C. character named after Amaterasu that you will see in a bit. **

* * *

Chapter 1: A Smidge of Adventure and Sparks fly

Amy's POV

It was nighttime. I felt the wind blow through my fur as I went outside my owner's house. Tonight was cold but then again, the nights are always cold and the breeze is calm, so calm that you would just drift off into the dream world with not a care in the universe. I padded up to the fence and jumped up to the to, looking at the surrounding of the forest that lay behind my owner's house. As I look upon the sea of abundant trees and fragrant smells, many questions popped into my mind; what is it like out there? Are there any cats in the forest? Those questions flowed into my mind until I decided to go into the forest.

It was risky, with a possible chance that something might attack and kill me but I don't care. I just want to explore the outside world. From what mum told me in her stories she says that in the forest, there are cats that live under some kind of code. She also said that father knew a cat who was actually from the forest. From all the questions father had asked to the cat, he says that he was from a small group of cats called Thunderclan, he was the leader of the clan, and had to leave due to health reasons. When he left, he left his mate and his soon-to-be kits (which by this time they are already grown up and probably have kits of their own). I feel pity for those kits I couldn't believe that one cat would leave them. Father says that he regretted leaving them behind and both my brother Rusty and I understand that he had to do what is right at the time and it was his choice.

I walked along the forest road, the sound of gravel pressed onto my paws. I was looking out to space when I heard a rustling sound emanating from the bushes, and also the smell of another cat…I'm being followed. Suddenly, a cat came out from the bushes, padding up to me with a cautious eye on me. I know for sure that I was in trouble for sure, but…as of right now, I couldn't help but look at him. It was a tabby tom, a few moons older than me but with pale blond fur with dark black stripes and eyes that I cannot stop looking at. His eyes were just like Rusty's, a shining green but unlike him, they were darker, a kind of green that the house folk would call 'emerald'. His muscles are well toned and it seems that his ears are both pointy and cute at the same time.

I was caught off guard for a moment or two, until I heard a voice. "Are you listening to me?" the tom said to me as I looked up at him. "Wait…what?" I replied as I came out of my trance. "I said," the cat meowed to me, "what are you doing in Thunderclan territory? Haven't you noticed our scent markers?" I blushed in embarrassment._ Oh great! _I thought to myself. _Not only the tom caught me, but also I have to be in the dream world when it happened. _ "Oh… I hadn't even noticed the scent marker." I said shyly. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding." I was expecting him to tell me to get out of his territory so I decided to leave when he caught me off guard by running up to me. "It's alright," he replied. "I understand but be careful next time. You might get caught by someone else from my clan and they would not be merciful to you." I couldn't help but smile saying that I would.

He was standing in front of me, looking into my eyes for a minute; at first it was strange but when it began to get creepy, I pushed him lightly just to get him out of his trance. "Are you alright?" I asked him, "You seemed to be looking out to the distance." "I'm alright," he started, "but I couldn't help but look at you. You look so beautiful when the moon shines its rays at you." I blushed (**A.N. I do not know if cats can blush but in my story, they can.) **at his response, no one ever said that to me before, like never. "Well," I purred, "thank you. I also couldn't help but look upon you. Your eyes shine brightly in the night and the moon actually shines at your pelt as if it were pale gold and the black stripes look so divine and so intimidating and it could hold a kind of power that is unknown."

He was astonished and also blushed a bit from either embarrassment or from the flattery. He then said "Thank You." And he suddenly realized something. "Where are my manners?" he began, "My name is Longtail and I just became a warrior for a clan called Thunderclan. How about you?" "Well I have a few names, but my name is Amy." He seemed to be curious about my name. "Why are you named Amy?" he asked. "They called me Amy after another twoleg who was the goddess of the sun. They also called me that because my fur has the same pale orange color like the sun." I continued on with my explanation. "They also called me Amaterasu because it is my original name that my mother gave to me, but I like the name a lot more. And although I'm a house cat, you can never judge a person until you get to know them."

I suddenly hear faint noises coming from the back of the forest; it looks like they're looking for him. Longtail notices this and he seemed nervous, his pelt was standing and he said to me," They're looking for me. You should go, they don't take kindly to intruders." "But wait!" I yelled at him before he left. "When can I see you again?" he thought for a moment and he told me the plan. "Meet me between the forest, the twolegplace and the thunderpath when the moon is at it's highest. There, we may talk." The noises are coming closer, and I knew that he had to leave but I just don't want him to leave. I feel… a sudden warmth within my chest when I'm near him, a weird beating in my heart, and a melody that is playing in my mind. "Ok. We'll meet again tomorrow night." I said and then the noises came closer. "Quick! Go!" He hissed at me and I ran. I ran as fast as I could until I reached the fence that blocks the forest and the other houses. I jumped up and came into contact with my ginger furred brother of mine. "Hey! What was that for?" he yelled at me as he regain his posture. "Sorry bro, but I was running from something." I said at him. "Running from what Amy? A badger or a dog?" "Neither." I retorted, "Now I'm going to sleep, so if you need me, I'll be in our bed." I padded inside the house and went to the sleeping area, where I went to sleep. _Well…at least I have a plan for tomorrow. _I thought to myself. _I'll need to go to the border tomorrow so that wouldn't be difficult. Maybe I can learn more from him and spend some time with him. _The thoughts of meeting Longtail again made me drift into the dream world once more.

* * *

Unknown to Amy, a voice echoed through the forest, throughout the winds, and in the skys. _Good luck Amy. You and Rusty are the only ones to bring peace in the clans...our last hope..._

* * *

**Thank you very much! So as always; like, review, and from the words of John Green, "Don't forget to be awesome"**


	3. The Decision

**A.N: Sorry about the delay in the second chapter, but just to let you know I am not dead. I kind of lost interest in the story and was a bit bored but then I've got my inspiration back. Now that the school year is over, I can have the time in the world to write. Also, I'm officially gonna start breaking the 4****th**** wall in this chapter and maybe in a few more. If you're wondering why then its cause I'm the writer and I'm making a reference to the Ouran High School Host Club so…yeah I hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warrior's series, or the characters; Erin Hunter does, but I do own Amy so…that's beneficial. But if I did, Longtail wouldn't be blind and have a mate and kits. Also I don't own Ouran HSHC.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Decision

3rd person POV

In the thick brush of leaves, two cats watched Rusty coming out from the Twolegplace. One of them was Bluestar and the other was a tom; with golden fur so thick that one would mistake him as lion. The two cats were spying on Rusty when Amy ran up and collided with each other. They were talking for a while and then Amy left and the other stayed out and he padded to the same fence where Amy was on a while ago.

"Bluestar," the tom began. "I think we should take our departure now." "Indeed Lionheart. I think we should go." Replied Bluestar as she looked upon Rusty for one last time and they both left the thick brush and into the forest.

They are walking down the path to the camp, silent with each other until Lionheart broke the silence. "Um…Bluestar? I really need to ask you something," he confessed to Bluestar. She stopped for a moment and turned around to him "Ok what is it?" she questioned. "Well," the tom began, "do you think that this tom the same one Starclan prophesized as our savior?" Bluestar replied to him, "Yes Lionheart. I believe that this tom is the one. However…the she-cat that smashed into him caught my eye as well."

"Really?" said Lionheart, "How?" "Well…" Bluestar started, "I had a feeling that she is somehow connected with the prophecy and I thought I saw her a while ago but I could not put my paw on when I saw her." "You know Lionheart," she continued on. "I heard that she was seen by one of the warriors earlier today." "Yeah." he agreed. "To be exactly, it was about three sunlight ago, but I heard that a certain someone likes her." "What? Really? Well that is unexpected…" Lionheart nodded to her statement. He then thought for a moment. "Hey Bluestar," he began. "You don't think that this warrior…could be Longtail?" Bluestar just starred at him in shock. "Um…maybe. But I dunno if they're an item. It could be possible or maybe not."

"I'm just gonna say this out front." Lionheart said. The tom then started to make a deep breath. "Since this is a fanfiction written by a twoleg who is probably that interested in romances and is going through puberty, Longtail and this she-cat are probably the love interests and she and her brother are the protagonists of the story. I'm the cat who trains some of the apprentices and you're the one who falls in love again." **(A.N.: 4****th**** wall is now broken.) **Bluestar was silent from his statement. "Um Lionheart…that's a bit too much. Even I know that it'll break the 4th wall."

"Yeah…but I just wanna do this for once. Anyway, do you have any plans for both the red kit and his twin?"

"Actually, I was about to tell you that." Bluestar admitted as she thought of the plan in mind. "I will assign you, the twins Silverpaw and Graypaw, Whitestorm, Sandpaw, and Runningwind to the night patrol and I'll follow suit. If you are right, then it is possible that Longtail might meet this girl again tomorrow night. We'll split up; you and Graypaw come with me to watch her brother while we're watching the borders near the twolegplace; Whitestorm and Sandpaw will go to the border near the Riverclan territory; and Runningwind and Silverpaw will go to the border that is right by the Thunderpath and will follow Longtail as quietly as possible. So what do you think?"

Lionheart thought for a bit. _Hmm. It seems reasonable, but Silverpaw and Graypaw are so close. But I guess this would be the best for the two. _"Yeah Bluestar, I think that this plan would work." He agreed. "But you know that this'll be the most risky ideas that you have come up with so why are those two important anyway?" Lionheart asked.

Bluestar stared at Lionheart, fumed of what he said. "Lionheart, you I both know why I have to do this." She angrily began. "We need more warriors. And although newleaf is upon us, there are fewer kits recently. And may I remind you that Riverclan recently TOOK THE SUNNINGROCKS?" she roared at the gold tom as he backed away from his leader a bit. "We need those two if we are to survive."

She then realized her error and she bowed her head down in shame. "Lionheart…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you." She started to tear up a bit as she was apologizing to Lionheart. ** (A.N.: Although it is true that cats cannot cry out of emotion, this can happen right here.) **The golden tom looked upon his leader/crush in pity, feeling guilty of what he done to her. "I've just been worried about what happened recently. What'll happen if we lost more of our territory? So I ask you to please forgive me Leo." She cried out to him. _Leo?_ He thought. _This is the first time that she called me Leo…I like it. _His thought ceased as he wrapped his tail to his leader and comforted the troubled she-cat. "Bluestar, don't cry. I forgive you and everything will be alright." He said to Bluestar as he rubbed his tail in her flank and licking her tears away. "Thank you Leo." She thanked Lionheart and she realized what she said and blushed. "Um…sorry about-" she began but was interrupted by Lionheart chuckling a bit. "Its alright Bluestar, I kinda like the name Leo. It seems to fit me perfectly." "Yeah you're right. It does fit you." She purred.

"Bluestar, we should go." He said to Bluestar. "The others will be wondering what happened to us." Bluestar nodded in agreement

"Hey Lionheart?" she asked her companion.

"Yeah Bluestar?"

"You don't mind if I can continue calling you Leo?"

He thought for a moment. "Yeah. I'd like the name so you can continue calling me that."

"Really? Thank you Lion- I mean Leo." She said and they continued their way back to the rest of the night patrol with Leo.

* * *

**Hmm. Do I sense more sparks flying tonight? Well who knows. BTW: Here's the character sheet of Amy.**

**Name: Amy**

**Description: Pale orange/ light blond fur with emerald eyes**

**Age: 6 moons**

**Personality: A kind she-cat who cares about her brother and the people around her.**

* * *

**Also, I have been thinking about creating a songfic chapter in this story and in some one-shots. So I haven't thought of any ideas yet, but leave some suggestions in the review section and that'll be helpful.**

* * *

** Again rate, review, DFTBA and "Embrace your past, but live for now."  
**


	4. Talkin to a Friend

**AN: Although this one is long, the next chapter is going to be short. Reason why is because A. two chapter after this is gonna be pretty long; to find out how its gonna be long read along. And B. there's gonna be a song-fic in it. Hope you guys or girls like Maroon 5 ****smiles mischievously*******

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Warriors, Erin Hunter owns it and is published from Harper Collins and if I did, I would probably do a Romeo and Juliet thing in the story. I dunno, tell me in the comments if there should be a Romeo and Juliet or star-crossed lovers in the series.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Talking to a friend

**Amy****'s POV**

I woke up the next morning with the five scents I smell every time I wake up to every morning: my brother Rusty who sleeps right next to me, a vase full of roses, my owner Lily and her parents, two bowls of food for both my brother and I, and the food they would eat almost every morning…bacon. The same kind of meat that, from what I've seen, is liked or loved by almost every twoleg I pass by.

The suns shining rays pierced through my eyelids brightly as I woke up. I stood up and stretched myself and nudged my brother before being picked up by Lily. "Good morning Amy," Lily began, "how are you?" Although I don't know what she said, both Rusty and I know a bit of twoleg and can understand what she would say. Knowing this, I answered her "I'm good." Suddenly, I felt a hand in my scruff; I felt this and it was so relieving and comfortable as she continued to scratch and move her hand to my head and neck.

I suddenly heard my owner's mother call her; Lily put me down next to Rusty and left the kitchen. There was silence between the two of us for a moment until he broke the silence. "Hey Amy, can I ask you something?" he asked as I turned my head around to talk to him. "Sure," I answered, "what is it?" "Well Amy, when you ran up to me and slammed me onto the ground," he began. "you seemed to be running from something. I noticed the fear in your face so what were you running from?"

I was quiet for a second, I was expecting him to ask me…but I wasn't thinking that he would ask me this early. "Um…well…I was out on a run and I saw a snake." I lied to him. "The thing almost bitten me, but thankfully I ran more quickly than that bloody thing and when I got back…well you know what happens next." I laughed nervously. Rusty just stared at me, like he already knows that I'm lying to him. "You know I'm not stupid," he began but stopped to eat from the food bowl and to get some water. "But if you don't want me to know, I won't ask." When he said that, I sighed in relief thankful that my brother would back off for once. But after a moment, that peace ended when he added, "But I will find out later. I have my ways you know and I won't stop until I find out." He smiled mischievously as he said goodbye to talk with Smudge next door.

* * *

**3****rd ****POV**

Amy was padding up and down the lawn, worried of what or how his brother is going to do. Although she loves her brother so much, they usually disagree most of the time. She continued pacing until the rustle of leaves lost her train of thought. Violet eyes continue to stare at Amy's movements through the brush. After a minute, Amy broke the silence. "Hey Wolfy." She greeted the mysterious specter. As if on cue, the stalker popped its head out off the brush revealing her dark gray fur. "Good morning Amaterasu." She greeted back as she ran up to Amy. Wolfy is Amy's best friend when she came here with her brother when they were only two moons old. Although Wolfy was a moon older, they got to know each other and became best friends (**A.N.: A better event to happen since Cher left Sonny). **

As time flew by, the duo was enjoying the best things in life that a kitten would do: play wrestle, talking like schoolgirls who are fantasizing about Harry Styles, running/racing, and other activities. The sun was up high, yet it was not noon; way far from noon when Wolfy asked the same question her brother asked. "So Amy, I couldn't overhear you and your brother talking. You went to the forest last night? Why?" She questioned to the ginger she-cat. "Curiosity?" she answered nervously as she knows the inevitable will happen. "Yeah right! Maybe for posterity, but I know that YOU wouldn't go anywhere if its for curiosity. You were looking for something. And I know you'll lie to me so don't even try you little bugger."

Amy sighed in defeat. "Was it really obvious?" asked the she-cat. "Kind of is. So would you please tell me what you were doing in the forest last night?"

"Well…" Amy began, "I went to the forest; only because of the story my father told me and my brother and in which I told you as well." She continued her story during which Wolfy is listening to her story. "I was walking along the forest road, looking for a wild cat. I wanted to see if there are any cats in the forest: to find evidence that the stories are real. After a while, I heard noises from the bushes and it turned out to be a cat and he's born in the wild."

"Really? Was he handsome?" Wolfy questioned the somewhat flustered she-cat. "Y-yes actually. I honestly think he's also cute." Amy fantasized the cat she encountered the night before.

"What does he look like?"

"He's a blond tom with black streaks around his body. Emerald eyes that can hypnotize another cat, pointy ears, and a long sleek tail that can whip another cat off." Amy fantasized the tom she met, eyes darting away from Wolfy.

The gray cat looked upon the ginger with a smirk on her face. _Ah. _Wolfy thought, _Looks like she does like this cat. Hmm, I wonder… _"Hey Amy, if you met this cat last night are you going to meet him again tonight?" She asked her.

She answered back with a bright smile, "Well Longtail did say that we'll meet again tonight; between three crossroads: the forest, the Thunderpath, and the houses."

Wolfy looked at Amy with intrigue; there's a party in that same house by the road tonight, filled with music, vibrant colors, and dancing. She decided to tell her after she meets this Longtail fellow.

"Ah, so this mysterious tom has a name eh? Well I was wondering this: can I come?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Just because."

"If its because you think I'm gonna embarrass you then you got the wrong way. I won't embarrass you." She promised to her young friend.

"Remember the last time you said you wouldn't embarrass me?" Amy asked back.

"That was only with your brother Rusty and Smudge." Wolfy replied back.

"You knocked an entire bowl of water on me." She retorted back.

"For my defense, it was an accident and I'm sorry. But can bygones be bygones?"

Amy thought for a while, thinking of what the gray cat said. When it comes to the promises Wolfy makes, they sometimes are true and other times not; but regardless she'll have to forgive her.

Through thinking and perceiving, she answered back to Wolfy with a smile on her face. "Yeah. Bygones are bygones." Wolfy smiled back and they walked back to Amy's house and continued playing.

* * *

_Meanwhile near Glasgow International Airport _**(Wondering why? Continue reading.)**

Four youths board a plane to South Hampshire, England. To spend the rest of their summer away from the hustle and bustle of Southern California to the calm countryside's of New Forest National Forest and it's surrounding villages. One of the friends has a home in one of the villages near the forest so they'll be staying there till late August. The young teens talked about what they're gonna do in South Hampshire while unknown to them two cats are watching in a distance; in the stars up in the sky.

"Are these the one?" one of them asked.

"Yes. Those four are part of a new prophecy that is connected to another major one." The other cat replied back to the cat.

"I see…well we might as well do something about it."

"Should I tell the other cats?"

"Yes tell them, I'll tell the twolegs. They should know this first and I can foresee one of them going to sleep soon. He'll tell the rest to the other twolegs."

"Ok then Sunstar. Good luck old friend." He finished and walks back and vanishes.

"Goodbye Featherwhisker. I'll see you later." He answered back to his friend and continues to look upon the 4 teens as their plane began to fly off to the sky.

_Four twolegs heal a once broken love, and must now mold more to come. Love is to vanquish hate and fear and save the lives that will come along._

**A.N.: Thank you very much for the support of all the readers and I hope that you'll continue reading this. I know that the ending is kinda cheesy but I'll try to improve once the story progresses. **

**Anyways, rate, review and from John Green**

**Don't Forget To be Awesome**

**(UPDATE)**

**I should have added this in when I was uploading the chapter, but I thought you would know what it is. You have just seen that there are twolegs in the chapter. If y'all are wondering why then it would mean that I am going to add twolegs in the story but I'm gonna do something different. When I saw the stories that have twolegs, they either turn into cats or the cats turn into human. So basically I'll keep the twolegs human and they will be part of the story with a prophesy of their own. So what do you think of my plan? Tell it to me in the comments or PM me. **

**(END UPDATE)**


End file.
